When It Was
by carlaivy
Summary: Amu has always loved Ikuto, but now she has Kukai as her fiancé. Who will she stay with? IkutoxAmuxKukai One-shot  Please RXR


**Hello there this is just an IkutoxAmuxKukai one-shot that just occurred to me, it was inspired by the song "Haunted" by Taylor Swift**

A woman with pink hair and the brightest golden eyes was walking down the walkways of the parkto meet up with her fiancé . The hair gently blowing her smooth pink hair. Even though she had the most beautiful eyes, anyone who looked closely could see an emptiness in them and hint of sadness.

That emptiness in her eyes was nothing compared to what she felt in her heart. First of all she felt guilty because even though she did truly love her once best friend now fiancé, Souma Kukai, her heart completely belonged to someone else. He was the perfect man; he was caring, loving, a gentleman, a little noisy but that was what made him who he was. He always understood her, and deep in her heart she knew that Kukai knows that her heart does not belong to him but he still loves her and would do anything for her. She felt selfish, how could she take someone so perfect as Kukai ? She felt sad because the man that would forever hold her heart was Tsukiyomi Ikuto ad he wasn't with her anymore.

The woman gave out a big sigh and shook her head, how could she be thinking about him when in 1 month she was getting married. She kept on walking through the park looking at teenage couples walking hand in hand, and little kids running up to their moms. She sighed yet again looking at her wrist watch, she had about an hour to wait before Kukai arrived. Facing down at the floor she decided it would be best to wait while walking around the park.

Walking around caused her mind to go back to the memories of the blue-haired man.

"_Hey Amu" said the boy while eating the last bite of his ice cream. "Yeah?"she replied savoring every lick of her strawberry ice cream. "Look over there"he said while pointing behind them, as she did what she was told he took a big chunk of her ice cream in his mouth, "What I don't see—" "Ugh…nasty!" exclaimed Ikuto with a scowk on his face. _

"_What do you"said the pink haired girl turning around seeing her ice cream,"Oh…you stupid I don't what! You know you don't like strawberry ice cream, why did you take it?"_

"_Because I was still hungry" replied the culprit, with puppy eyes, causing the girl to giggle, "You know you look like a puppy" she said while wiping a bit of ice cream of his cheeks._

"_What? NO! "he exclaimed immediately standing up, "I am a sexy…cat!" The blue haired boy while doing a 'sexy' pose. This obviously made her laugh out loud. He never did things like that in front of friends or strangers, only with her, he acted like a true child when he was with her._

"_Ne…Amu, don't laugh, it's the truth" which caused the girl to laugh even more._

The memory caused a small smile to grace the woman's lips.

"_Wow! There's swings here!"exclaimed the pink haired girl as she rushed to said swings. "Amu, Amu, Amu…you are so childish" said the blue haired boy as he positioned himself behind her, to push her swing._

"_No, I'm not"she replied immediately, but after a while of thinking she shook her head, "Yeah you're right but so are you" Ikuto stopped pushing her, and asked why while placing a finger under her chin and making her look up at him while still on the swing, causing the girl to blush._

"_Because you immediately started pushing me, so you started playing along with me without even asking" said with a smile. He did a thinking face and smirked, "Yeah that could be right, and for that you get a reward" Without letting her ask what it was, or deny any reward he crashed his lips with hers. The small kiss held all of the love that he felt for her. _

"_I love you" he said as they separated, and started pushing her I again. "I love you too!" she exclaimed while swinging, causing him to chuckle._

The pink haired woman unconsciously touched her lips, searching for the warmth she felt when they kissed. Realizing what she was doing she immediately put her hand down to her side and looked around to see if anyone noticed her doing that. She saw her watch and she had 5 minutes to meet up with Kukai. "Oh damn, and I'm on the other side of the park" she groaned, somewhat running with the heels she had to the other side of the park while cursing under her breath.

All disheveled she arrived at the site of meeting, and Kukai was happily sitting on a bench waiting for her. "Hey"she waved once he saw her. "Hey! Why do you look so worked up?"he asked her while pecking her cheek.

"Oh because I just ran from the other side of the park to here"she said waving it off. "Amu it doesn't matter if you're a little late "he said while leading her to the bench so that she could rest. "I know but then I would feel guilty" she said while playfully elbowing him.

"OW! Oh no I'm going to die! My beautiful fiancé just elbowed me!No!"exclaimed Kukai while dramatically falling to the ground and acting dead. Amu laughed out loud so hard that tears started to come out of her golden eyes, "I didn't elbow you so hard"

"Oh yes you did and for that I deserve—Hey don't run away!" While he was talking she started running. He caught u to her really fast and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Got 'cha!"

"No!"she said while he started tickling her causing them to fall on the grass. Still tickling her, "No! Rape! Help! Ah! HAHA!"this kept on going for several minutes. "You are so paying for that "she said pointing a finger at Kukai.

"I am, how?"he asked her with a smirk. "I'll find something…but meanwhile let's just walk around the park" The brown haired man nodded, and helped her to her feet.

They had been walking for about 10 minutes when someone bumped into Amu. "Hey! Watch it!"she exclaimed holding a firm grip on Kukai to prevent herself from falling.

"I'm so—"started the man that pushed her , "Amu?"

The said girl and her fiancé turned to see the face of the man that had pushed her, and green and golden orbs were met with a smirking midnight blue-haired boy. "Ikuto?" whispered Amu, which no one heard. Next to the blue-haired man was a girl with black hair and big purple eyes.

"I see that the two best friends still hang out" said Ikuto smirking. Amu just stared at him, she couldn't belive how much he had changed. He used to be a fun, loving, caring and sometimes teasing boy, but after he became a well-known violinist he turned into a complete jerk. The pink-haired woman was about to retort but Kukai beat her to it.

"Dude! Not even a 'hey guys how have you been?',No! You immediately go and make fun of us. Apparently you don't know but Amu is my fiancé! Yeah you're shocked right, well if you would have at least paid attention or cared for your friends lives you would have known! But, seriously what happened to you?"he exclaimed his voice lowering down as he spoke.

Amu looked at Kukai and gave his arm a light squeeze, him and Ikuto used to be out of all the boys they used to be the closets, so the brown-haired man really cared for Ikuto.

Ikuto's widen slightly. He doesn't have the right to feel his heart breaking, or jealousy, because he was the one that left his beloved. He was very well-known and he didn't want the pink haired girl to get involved with the paparazzi so he started being a complete jerk towards her and broke up with her. He knew he broke her heart, but he couldn't believe that it would be fixed by her best friend.

"Is that true Amu? Are his fiancé?" he asked with a bit of sadness come out with his words. At his response Amu just nodded and tightened her hold on Kukai even more. At the same time the heard a small cough coming from Ikuto's side. "Ikuto?" asked the black haired girl.

"Oh…um this is my girlfriend Misaki" he said gesturing towards the said girl. Amu nodded and a bit of her heart shattered, "Nice to meet you." "Same" was Kukai's response.

"So when is the wedding?" asked Ikuto looking at both Amu and Kukai and there intertwined hands. Ït's in a month, you could go if you want…right?"she asked Ikuto while looking at Kukai at the last part asking permission. Kukai sighed and nodded, "Yeah that would be great dude, you could give us your blessing."

The blue haired man just nodded and rubbed his head, "Okay." The soon-to-be married couple started backing backwards, "Well see ya""Bye", and so they left.

After a while of walking the couple said nothing, "Amu are you okay?"he was dreading the answer she would give him. Anything could happen, she could decide to leave him and follow Ikuto, or she could just leave him because she felt it wasn't the right decision to be with him, or she could still decide to stay by his side.

"Yeah, I was just a little surprised, but I hope he accepts to go to our wedding because that would be a very special gesture to both of us I guess" she said while closing her eyes, and leaning her head on his shoulders releasing a long sigh that she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

Today was her big day. She would change her name. She would spend the rest of her life with her soon-to-be husband.

The pink haired girl woman smiled brightly at her reflection, everything was perfect today. She was actually had 1 hour to waste before the big ceremony and she was ready. Wanting to be alone for a while, all of her maids of honor were dismissed leaving her alone in her dressing room. After a while she heard a knock on her door, "Come in!"

"You look absolutely beautiful" said the person coming in. "Ikuto? What? What are you doing here?"she asked in a panicked tone. "Shh, I just had to tell you something before umm, the ceremony"

The man went up to her and kneeled in front of her. "Amu even though you might not believe me, I truly do love you, I always have and always will. You might be thinking right now but why after you broke up with me, but I did it because I thought it was safer for you, you know all the paparazzi. I know what I'm about to say is wrong or too selfish of me, but please cancel the wedding and be with me I would do anything possible to see you without getting caught and stuff."

Throughout the whole speech the woman was speechless, she couldn't believe that he still loved her, but what shocked her the most was the last part he said. She still loved the man, but she couldn't do what he asked to her best friend. Then their relationship could be considered a secret because they would be hiding from everyone. She shook her head and gave out a slight chuckle, "Ikuto… I love you too, but I couldn't do what you asked to Kukai even though you might think the contrary I just realized that my feelings for him are very strong as strong as what I have for you or even stronger. I also couldn't live with a relationship that is supposed to be hidden from everyone, I would want to express myself freely without having to be cautious or anything. Ikuto I do lo—"

"No! After what you just said those say those words if you're going to chose Kukai" he said standing up and left. H e just left the pink haired woman, there a single tear escaping.

Soon her brides maids came in and told her it was time. Amu walked down the aisle and spotted Ikuto, but turned immediately to look at Kukai and his big smile that could lighten up the mood anywhere. As she reached her spot next to the brown-haired man she mouthed "I have to tell you something" He just shook his head and smiled gently at her, "I know already, he talked to me earlier"

She just nodded in reply and squeezed his hand. When the ceremony got to the part were anyone could object Amu looked at Ikuto worriedly, and he just smiled and shook his head, his eyes beginning to water but not letting the tears role down. This was his from a given them his blessing.

Soon after the two were proclaimed husband and wife, sealing the proclamation with a kiss. They walked down the church aisle. The blue-haired man shook Kukai's hand and gave Amu a hug. "Well I'm leaving now, I'll be seeing you guys soon I hope, for right now I have a world tour violin concert. Kukai make her happy, and Amu I bet you chose the right man" He hugged her once again, and the newlyweds saw the man's silhouette slowly becoming smaller.

* * *

A month later there was a news report was announced that a plane had exploded while about to land in france. It said the the famous violinist was in the plane doing his world tour, and unfortunately he died.

Nobody believed the news report, especially not Amu, until Utau the woman's best girl-friend and Ikuto's sister came and crying told them the news. The funeral was held two days later and everyone one of his old friends went even though he had lost all contact with them. The first few weeks were a very gloomy in the Souma household.

* * *

A year and a half after the incident, the happiest day of the Souma family happened. The pink-haired woman had given birth to the most precious little boy ever. He had his fathers looks except that he had little bits of golden lines on his big green eyes.

The nurse had approached them and asked him what name they would put. Both looked into each others eyes and smiled, Amu replied, "Ikuto, Souma Ikuto"

"That is a pretty name, may I ask how you came up with that?"asked the nurse as she wrote it down. Kukai chuckled and Amu smiled even more. This time Kukai replied, "He was a friend of ours, he was a very great friend and a very special person in our lives."

**Well here it ends I hope you guys liked it : ) **

**I know it totally doesn't go with the song but I just thought about while hearing the song.**

**Please Review**


End file.
